


我怎么会有这样的“男朋友”（试阅）

by ultra_FLY



Series: 校园背景（试阅） [3]
Category: Ultraman Series
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultra_FLY/pseuds/ultra_FLY
Summary: 校园背景，腻歪的失忆梗
Relationships: Zero/Mirror
Series: 校园背景（试阅） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170500





	我怎么会有这样的“男朋友”（试阅）

Mirror出车祸了。  
Zero一下课才听到消息，然后就不管不顾地从学校冲出来往医院去了。  
一路上他都慌不定神。联系他的是Mirror的导师，真是庆幸导师知道他们之间那点事，不然他都不知道要多久才能知道Mirror出事了。他只问到了Mirror所在的医院，详细对方也说不清楚，他也没心思问，只让他赶紧过来。  
他到达的时候Mirror已经转到了普通病房。他在前台问到了房间号，马不停蹄地冲了过去。

进入了病房之后，Zero只想道一句谢天谢地。他放在心尖上的人还清醒着，除了头上那一圈绷带，看起来状态还好。真的比他到之前脑补了千百遍的场景要好太多太多了。  
但是今天，上天好像并没有要眷顾他的打算。  
“是来找老师的？真对不起，耽误您太长时间了。”坐在病床上的Mirror扬起微笑朝靠近床边的他点头致意，又回过头去看了看他自己的导师，满脸歉意。  
？？？？？？？？？  
Zero被震惊到原本到了嘴边的那句“你还好吗”都被迫咽了回去。他瞪大双眼，目光转向旁边虽是笑着但满眼无奈的导师，又去看Mirror。Mirror看起来倒是比他还懵，脸上仿佛写着“难道我猜错了？”。  
在他俩即将变成大眼瞪大眼之前，导师先开口打破了僵局：“Mirror，真的不记得他了？”  
“我觉得我们应该不认识。”Mirror回答得毫不迟疑，答案却把Zero炸得即将遍地开花。  
“那你对我的最后记忆在哪？”  
“我在昨天给老师您发送了我的研究计划书进展报告？”仔细想了想，Mirror这样答道。  
听完Zero觉得自己要喘不上气了。他扶住Mirror的病床架，觉得天旋地转。  
这下不光是导师，连真正的病人都慌了，坐直了身要来拉他：“你没事吧？”  
“没……没事……”Zero深吸了一口气，摆摆手拒绝了他。

“医生说不一定是长期的，但是在恢复之前，一切都说不准。”导师担忧地看着Zero，“是很小概率的事件。”  
Zero没有说话，盯着紧闭的病房门口出神。  
“他毕竟还是伤到了腿，能拜托你照顾他一下吗？”导师问得小心翼翼，倒是Zero回答得斩钉截铁：“我应该照顾他。我会跟学校那边请假的。”  
导师叹了口气，没对他的决定说什么。他一直知道Mirror这个小男朋友有多倔，在Mirror的事情上更是犟得十头牛都拉不回来。导师深知这种情况下他能维持冷静已经是了不起，劝说的话是一句都说不出口了。  
Zero脑中已经是被搅得乱七八糟。其实他哪有办法冷静呢，Mirror忘掉的都是跟他认识之后的记忆。茫然无措已经取代了其他情绪，他甚至有点害怕。要再去面对对他完全没有印象的Mirror，他都不知道自己要做好多少心理准备才够。  
他再去推开房门时，正好碰见Mirror在准备自己下床。他脑中一空，反应过来时身体已经冲到Mirror面前按住了对方的身体。  
“你怎么还……”Mirror显然被他吓到，脱口而出半句话，看了看他板起的脸，瑟缩着把后面半句话咽了回去。  
没走啊。Zero在心里为他补全了那句话。对方现在不认识他，他烦恼得很，深知不是该计较或者说教的时候，便也懒得废话：“你想要干嘛？”  
只是他大概忽略了这句话的语气里饱含的生硬，Mirror直接愣住，过了半晌才仿佛反应过来，口中却不受控的结巴起来：“想、想去厕所……”  
Zero面无表情，听完就直接动起手来。他一手揽过Mirror的肩，另一只手摸索着往对方膝盖后方探去，然后一个使劲就把Mirror整个抱了起来。  
本来就被他搞得很懵的Mirror在被迫腾空的一瞬间就失声尖叫起来：“你、你干什么！”  
“你腿有伤，不能走。”Zero耐心地解释。其实只是因为很难得能够用强这样把对方抱了起来所以有一点点开心。“别乱动。”  
他们虽然是情侣，再亲密的举动都有过，但唯独这种强弱界限太分明的姿势会下意识避免。平时他很乐意照顾Mirror那敏感的自尊心，但今天实在是有点恼火，情况又特殊，他才选了这个姿势。  
而且，能听到Mirror尖叫的机会也是稀少，Zero也就将就着用这个抚慰一下自己此刻的心灵创伤了。  
解决完了之后Zero用同样的方法“运”回病床。他是不用看都知道Mirror的脸热成了什么样。于是把Mirror安稳放回床上时他又起了坏心。他故意弯腰靠得极近，给人盖被子更是瞄准对方的颈侧去，脸都几乎要跟对方擦在一起。这回他感受到了，Mirror的脸是真的很热。不过那闭紧的眼睛，还有哪怕到极限了还想往后缩躲着他的动作，怎么看都像是躲避狂徒的非礼的样子。就差没叫出声而已。  
不过他都表现成这样了，如果Mirror再看不出点什么，也是愧对他引以为傲的察言观色的能力了。  
“你到底是什么人？”Zero稍微离开点距离以后，Mirror终于忍不住闷声开口。  
“你男朋友。”Zero为他整理着身上的被子，回答得气定神闲。  
好一会儿没有传来动静，Zero再抬头看去，Mirror已是满脸通红地两手紧紧攥着被子，不知是害羞的还是给气的，发出了他今天第二次的尖叫：“怎么可能！！”


End file.
